Konoha's Team 4
by Loving you seems wrong
Summary: Meet Konoha's team number 4. Consisting of Neji's little sister, Naruto's best friend, amember of the Murasakido clan and an ANBU shinobi, this team can be considered normal. So why do they seem so special at the same time? First Naruto story!


Onishi Heiji never believed he would one day actually have to do this. But there he was, standing in front of three Genins, who in their case, were sitting on the steps, looking at him curiously. Heiji was supposed to be an ANBU, and elite shinobi. Yet there he was, having to teach these three as Konoha's newly made team 4. Not what he had thought when the Hokage had asked him to come see him. The only good thing was that Hatake Kakashi, the other shinobi whose rank seemed like his, was also made a sensei. But in Kakashi's case, his students usually failed the test. In a way, Heiji wanted these children to fail his own, though he also wanted them to pass, for some reason. He sighed, then looked at each child before talking.

The first one was a girl, her long brown hair tied in a half ponytail, so they could at least stay out of her face. She wore her hitae-ate on her forehead, unlike more girls. Though Heiji couldn't remember her name, he knew she was a Hyuuga from her almost white eyes. Yet, she seemed different than most. She was smiling, and looked happy, not nervous, or mad or anything else. Just… happy. It made him curious to know why she was happy. From what he knew, she wasn't a member of the main family. Maybe he would discover more later.

The second one was a male, who's dark blue hair was slightly spiked at the front. His hitae-ate was on his forehead like the Hyuuga girl, and he wore a goofy grin on his face. His eyes were almost as dark as his hair, and showed laughter. He wasn't from any good clan of Konoha, Heiji knew that much. He also knew that this boy had grades that could rival with the one the Nine-tail boy, Naruto, had.

The last one was also a female, but even though she was smiling, she seemed more serious than the other two. Her hair was brown, yet in the sunlight, he could a red tint in them. Her eyes were purple, like everyone in her clan. Her hitae-ate was around her neck. She was from the Muraskido clan, the one that used the Metsuki. It was a rare blood line limit, and even people from the clan couldn't use it. Now he just had to see if that one could.

"Alright… Before we start, I want to know your names, if you have a goal right now and if you have something your better at. I don't want to know if you have a Kekkei Genkkei" finally said Heiji, talking for the first time in what felt like hours to the children. "I'll start. My name is Onishi Heiji, I'm a jounin from the leaf village. I have already reached my goals, though it seemed my new one if to make you acceptable shinobis. I specialize in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu" he told the children. Then he pointed to the Hyuuga girl.

"Well… I'm Hyuuga Keiko and I don't really have a goal right now. I just want to be the best I can. Plus, I'll have to watch over the main family, so it doesn't really matter. I just want to be the best I can. I specialize in my clan's Taijutsu, Jyuuken" said the girl now revealed to be named Keiko.

The boy started talking next. "I'm Miyazaki Oda!" he started, almost shouting. He spoke less loud when both girls elbowed him. "I want to become an ANBU leader, since I can't be Hokage because Naruto-kun will be. I don't have any specialty, at least not that I know of, but I can throw a shuriken well!" he stated, smiling brightly.

The last girl rolled her eyes, and then sighed. "I'm Murasakido Ayame" she said, smiling a little. "My goal is to become the best I can, no matter what. I'm a talented Genjutus and Ninjutsu user, though my style of ninjutsu isn't the usual one, for it mixes both my clan's type of fighting and the Jyuuken" she stated, shrugging. That didn't surprise Heiji. The Murasakido style already looked a little like Jyuuken, at least the starting stance. He figured the girl used her palm to strike, not her fists.

"Good. Now, since we all know each other, we will move on to the little test I want you to do. Some wait until the next day, but I want to be over with this. So I want you at the training ground number 4 in maximum five minutes. You already should have all of your things but this gives you enough time to go get more if you need to. Now go!" said Heiji. Before any of the three genins could react, he had disappeared. Now he would have to wait for the three to catch up, but he didn't mind. He wanted to see how fast they were.

Ayame turned towards her team mates and sighed. "Well then, I suppose it's somesort of race there" she stated, ahnds on hr hips.

"I think we should actually go together" chirped in Keiko, smiling at the other girl. "That way, neither of us can be blamed for being late" she explained.

"I agree with Keiko-chan!" shouted Oda. "We all now you're way faster than us Ayame-chan, it wouldn't be fair for us" he added, waving in finger in front of her face. Ayame giggled, then nodded her head.

"Alright, alright, we'll go together" agreed Ayame, rolling her eyes. Yet she didn't mind waitintg for them. In the academy, she had become close friends with Keiko and Hinata, the two Hyuuga's, quite easily. Oda was friends with pretty much everyone. Despite being as annoying as Naruto sometimes, he could also be serious, which made people like him more. Or at least, that what was the children thought.

"Let's go then!" called out Keiko, jumping on a rooftop. Oda and Ayame fallowed suit, running and keeping their speed the same. Ayame was faster than the other two, usually at least, but she decided to keep at their speed. That way, it was either they all got in trouble, or their sensei was pleased with all of them.

A/n: Okay okay, I know it kinda sucked, but I really want to try a Naruot fic. I hope it wasn't too bad…

Disclaimer: I'm only saying it here, so listen up. Keiko, Ayame, Oda and Heiji are mine. The Murasakido clan and the Metsuki are also of my own imagination. The rest, is not, sadly…


End file.
